sonicfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
In the Chaos: Reload/ Episodio 11
Hoy quiero declarar un grito de guerra, un grito de guerra a mí mismo, a mi existencia, mis razonamientos, mis decisiones y objetivos. Siempre consideramos rival o enemigo a otra persona con la cual compitamos en cosas banales…más mi único y mayor rival y enemigo soy yo, si YO. ¿Por qué? Porque cada cosa mala que me pasa es por mí culpa…nunca culpes a los demás de algo que termino pasando por tus decisiones. Siempre trato de superarme a mí mismo así como tu tratas de superar a aquel chico con el cual siempre discutes. Y déjame decirte algo…nunca podrás vencer a alguien, y NUNCA podrás ser mejor que nadie si no logras ser mejor queel tú mismo del ayer, del presente y del futuro. Como dijo un sabio hombre alguna vez, “The man in the mirror”… thumb|left|400px __________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Se ve a los 4 héroes caminando a oscuras por las destruidas calles de North Flag. Mientras que a Bolt, Asuna y Shiro se los nota igual que antes a Blizzard se le nota un tanto diferente, pues se le ve con un ojo y sus 2 brazos vendados, además de que su bufanda se nota algo rasgada y sus botas tienen un ligero cambio. Blizzard, realmente me impresiona el daño que recibiste, Sinceramente no valió la pena hacer lo que tu hiciste, porque no solo que te dañaste los brazos haciendo eso que hiciste para salvarnos…sino que también el golpe contra el suelo termino haciendo una gran grieta y caíste ahí…esa caída seguramente fue muy dolorosa-Dice Bolt en un tono neutro mientras mira a Blizzard a la par que siguen caminando los 4. Ah…que cansado que estoy… ¿No hay agua?-Dice Shiro bastante agotado mientras en su rostro se nota que le falta dormir, pues tiene unas pequeñas ojeras. Bueno, tranquilo Shiro, dame la botella de agua y la llenare de agua. Puedo crear agua a voluntad, así que nunca te faltara hidratarte, ¿Eh?-Dice Blizzard en un tono alegre mientras toma la botella y la llena con agua helada y se la pasa a Shiro. Bueno…tendremos que tener cuidado si no queremos a cabeza de coco o al histérico de los cubitos de hielo lastimados, de noche siempre hay varios delincuentes por estas zonas. Pero tranquilos, ¡que conmigo no pasara nada!-Dice energéticamente Asuna, demostrando un poco que tiene el ego algo alto. Pues, tranquilos. No seguiremos caminando. Nadie sabe qué puede pasar, además todos, incluyéndome estamos cansados… ¿No?, ¿Para que ir cansados y llegar a un lugar realmente peligroso estando fuera de condiciones? Mejor durmamos un poco y mañana seguimos. Es más, vallan preparando las carpas y duerman, buscare comida para mañana, ¿Ok?-Dice Blizzard en un tono bastante amigable y calmado, raro de él, que siempre está en un modo serio o simplemente, generalmente se lo ve como alguien crítico contra todo. De repente se ve a todos entando a las carpas y seguido de eso cambia la escena. …No logro dormir… ¿Sera el temor de que EL vuelva a hacerme daño…? N-no quiero que me arruine todo…¡AHH!-Grita asustado Shiro, el cual se nota bastante preocupado. De repente Asuna se ve que escucha el grito y va hacia la carpa de Shiro. Shiro, ¿Qué paso? , ¿Por qué gritaste de esa manera? Me despertasteee, tengo sueñooo, ¿Me puedo ir a dormir o estas mal?-Dice Asuna media dormida con un notable tono quejoso. …¿No puedes dormir, verdad? Aaah, venga vamos a fuera un poco a ver que podemos encontrar, y cuando tengas sueño te vuelves a tu carpa, ¿Ok?-Dice Asuna ya más relajada al darse cuenta del miedo de Shiro. Tras eso ambos salen afuera, se ve un cielo estrellado y una brisa de viento llega al lugar. Shiro, ¿Ves las estrellas? Algo asi no se ve muy a menudo. En mis viajes he visto pocos cielos tan estrellados como este…El cielo es uno solo según cuentan, pero en realidad la luz artificial de las ciudades nos ha quitado un hermoso cielo nocturno…aprécialo porque no sé si veras algo asi devuelta, ¿No crees?-Pregunta Asuna de un modo calmado y maduro. Raro de ella, pues ella no quiere actuar así. Más sabe que está en frente de alguien más pequeño que ella aparentemente y no quiere que Shiro termine asustado por sus locuras. A-alto….Asuna mira, Blizzard está sobre esa montaña… ¿Qué hace ahí?-Pregunta confundido Shiro al ver al erizo gris sobre una montaña en altas horas de la noche. Uf…¿Cómo te explico? Blizzard es alguien que…simplemente es alguien solitario. Me ha demostrado ser alguien polifacético…ya que dependiendo de con quien este depende su manera de actuar. Generalmente actúa como alguien serio y un poco…cabron. Pero en realidad es que Blizzard es un líder solitario. Digamos que siempre ha sido alguien solitario, mas toda su vida se estresó por siempre estar rodeado de gente, pues lo ven como a un líder al cual tomar de ejemplo. Lo he visto muchas veces contemplar de noche el cielo mientras todos están durmiendo…creo que es lo que realmente lo hace sentir libre entre tanto caos y estrés que debe sufrir-Cuenta Asuna anecdóticamente, Shiro al ver esa respuesta queda sorprendido por saber eso sobre Blizzard. Venga, vamos Shiro. Que después no podrás ni levantarte…mañana será un día agotador, créeme-Dice Asuna y rápidamente la pantalla se pone en negro. De repente se cambia la visión a la de Shiro. Se muestra como si recién Shiro se hubiera despertado, seguido de esto abre la carpa y sale hacia afuera. Se muestra a Blizzard entrenado, esto se ve atreves de como Blizzard ataca a varios muñecos de madera los cuales parecen tener vida. Por ese motivo Blizzard no se da cuenta de que Shiro le está observando. De repente Blizzard termina por derrotar a uno de los muñecos de madera y seguido de eso toma el cristal del Icarus y al hacerlo los muñecos se desactivan como si de un aparato se tratase. Blizzard de repente mira a Shiro y ahí vuelve a ver una visión normal. Oh, Shiro, has despertado temprano, ¿Eh? Bueno, ahí te deje tu desayuno. Cuando se despierten los demás diles que su desayuno está en la caja que deje por ahí. Yo ya vengo, voy a ir a hacer una corta caminata-Dice Blizzard mientras se despereza y sale caminando hacia el bosque el cual está cerca del campo donde se encuentran los héroes. De repente Shiro nota una libreta un poco desgastada la cual está tirada en el piso. Rapidamente Shiro la toma y la comienza a leer en una página aleatoria. “Uf…otro día agotador. He recibido mucho daño y este dolor es intenso. Días como estos me hacen acordar a mis inicios en el mundo del combate…La verdad es que este día me ha hecho acordar a cuanto odio estar rodeado de gente…simplemente prefiero estar solo, pero toda mi vida la he vivido siendo seguido por personas. Siempre me he comportado como alguien rebelde, pero a decir verdad me he dado cuenta de que la gente aunque no lo quiera cree en mí y me ven como a un líder. Estoy agotado de todo y realmente me estresa el que la gente confié en mí de tal manera, porque tengo miedo. Miedo de hacer algo mal y que todo termine de una mala manera. Pero no puedo cambiar esta situación, y si me ven como un líder, tendré que actuar como tal. Aun extraño esos días donde todo era más inocente y podía estar solo y ser libre de mí mismo. Pero algún día…el solo volverá a salir para mí”''-'Lee Shiro a lo que instantáneamente se entera de que esa libreta es de Blizzard. Rapidamente cierra la libreta y la deja donde estaba disimuladamente . Cambia la escena y se ve a Blizzard caminando por el bosque el cual es un bosque muy florido con un pasto muy reluciente. De repente se enfoca a Blizzard de más cerca y este mira al cielo mientras tiene sus manos en los bolsillos. …¿Qué estarás haciendo?, ¿Crees que soy merecedor de seguir viviendo? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué lo hiciste?...Días como estos seguirán existiendo hasta el fin de nuestra existencia…Simples y estúpidos días…que nunca cambian…-Dice Blizzard mientras mira el cielo el cual está más celeste de lo habitual, de repente Blizzard vuelve a mirar hacia abajo y se marcha… '''¡Gracias por leer, comenta este episodio! Categoría:Episodios